Hoshizora Miyuki
This article is about the Smile Pretty Cure! character Hoshizora Miyuki. For the Fresh Pretty Cure! character, please go to Chinen Miyuki. Hoshizora Miyuki is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying "Ultra happy!". At the start of the series, she is a newly-transferred student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is . She controls the power of the Holy light. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairytales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her, and hugging and jumping on Akane/Cure Sunny despite knowing her for only a day. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in Episode 5 and Candy in Episode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend and was thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, proclaiming her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight. However, she gains confidence in her abilities over time, and though she does not come off as a very reliable leader, her enthusiasm often helps her to lead the other Cures in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learnt that there were 5 Cures in total that she fell backwards and hit her head. Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairytales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book and fell flat on her face. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Candy, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Pop's storybook and the "turning ti~ny" mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at an Akanbe and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairytales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairytales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!". The most important thing to Miyuki is to be happy and to smile. She hates seeing others cry and does her best to cheer them up. In Episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading, she seems to know most of her fairytales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfurun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfurun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. History First Day of School and making Friends. Miyuki transferred schools but was late to her school. But noticing a nice day, she believes she might encounter something ultra happy.While making her way to class at her new school, Miyuki runs into Candy, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. But as in "runs" into Candy, she met Candy when she literally crashes into Miyuki after appearing out of a flying story book as a way to travel to Earth from Märchenland. She gotten excited of meeting a fairy, Candy, like from her picture books. Candy then remembers she must find the Precures and left. Miyuki wondered where she is and got sad when she thought it was a dream, but when she saw the book Candy had, she was got happy when it wasn't a dream but remembers that she has to go to school also and took the book that Candy left. In the first day of school in class, she got nervous to do a self-introduction to the class, so the energetic Akane volenteered herself to do the introduction for Miyuki since she herself was a transfer student. She joked around until Nao and Reika interuppted her saying that she's putting Miyuki in a tight spot and that she should do her own. She introduced Miyuki to Reika and Nao and they got shocked of what Akane told her about them. Then Akane introduced herself to Miyuki and she transferred also from Osaka. When she gone to her seat, Yayoi in the front wanted to let Miyuki know that Akane give her confidence. Akane heard this and introduced Miyuki to the Yayoi and said that she's a crybaby, making Yayoi cry again. Miyuki was now happy and self-introduced herself. The class then clapped for her. The teacher then showed her seat that she is behind Akane. When home-room was about to start, she looked out the window and saw Candy jumping from building to building. Miyuki yelled out and Akane asked whats wrong and Miyuki told her that she saw Candy but she was gone. Becoming Cure Happy After school, Miyuki then looked around the school and went to the Library. Suddenly a light appeared behind a book. When she tried to find the Light and accidentally activated the code to the Magical Library and then the shelve suddenly turned into a portal and sucked Miyuki in. She found herself in Library and then a book shelf had a light showing Candy trying to find the Precures. Miyuki tried to get to her and then activated the code again and now in the real world where she saw Candy and caught. Candy was scared and told her that Wolf is in the Sky. When Miyuki looked up, she saw him. Suddenly, the sky turned different and the people around her got weak emiting Bad Energy except Miyuki because of her happiness. Then Wolfurun saw Candy and came over her to eat her. Miyuki protests and refuse to give her saying that she wants to protect it. Then Wolfurun decided to eat Candy and Miyuki chased them. Wolfrun just about to kill her until a beam of light came and the Smile Pact appeared. Candy finally found her 1st Precure and told Miyuki what to do. She doesn't know what's going on but will try and so she transformed into Cure Happy for the first time. She was stunned of becoming a Precure and happy because what she's wearing is cute. When she had to fight Wolfurun, she got scared and tried to run away from him and again Wolfrun chasing her. She had an idea and she and Candy hide behind a brick wall so Wolfurun couldn't get her like the story, "The 3 Little Pigs". Wolfrun laughed at this idea and turned the wall into an Akanbe, scaring Cure Happy even more. She tried to run away and then accidentley jumped. When she saw this, she got scared because of the heights and asked Candy how to get down. The Akanbe jumped too at Happy and Happy unexpectedly shoved him to the ground. When she got to the ground, Candy tells her to use Happy Shower, Happy was relieved and try out the power, she stopped and tried the the new power, but it didn't work. She tried a dozen of times but nothing and ran away again. But she tells herself that if she runs away from the monster, happiness runs away. So she won't run away. Suddenly the smile pact glowed and Candy said to put more spirit into it. Happy started it and then the Smile Pact gave Cure Happy power and she used it to make Happy Shower and blast it at the Akanbe, purifying it and fades away until all that's left is the 1st Cure Decor, and dropped to Happy's Hands. Wolfurun fled and then the sky turned back to normal and the people are strong again. Miyuki was happy that the people are fine. Candy said to be a Precure, find the other Precures and collect the Decors to revive the Queen of Märchenland. Miyuki promises to help her collect and revive the Queen. Gathering the Other Cures and the Cure Decors In Episode 2 she starts finding the precures and her canditates were Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika and helped them transform into Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty. She have found the four Cures and they worked together to defeat Akanbe's and collect Cure Decors. In Episode 6, they succeeded of bringing together the Precures and asked Candy what to do, Candy was parylzed and said she doesn't know. Suddenly a flying book came, and like the beginning, the book crashes at her face and came out was Pop, Candy's big brother and in the right time to tell the Precures what their destiny is. He gives Decor Décor to girls and showed them the Magical Library and tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In Episode 7 she have collected one Cure Decor more for Decor Décor. In Episode 8 she switch her mind with Candy and transforms into a new Cure, Cure Candy in Candy's body. In next episodes she have collected New Decors in every episodes with other Cures. In Episode 12, she gets her tiara mode and uses Rainbow healing attack with other Cures. Relationships Hino Akane - Akane is the first one in school whom Miyuki attaches herself to, showering her with hugs and encouragement whenever Akane feels down. Miyuki admires Akane's skill in sports and goes to support Akane at her school volleyball team audition. Miyuki values her as a true friend, which helped Akane to gain her Smile Pact and become Pretty Cure. Kise Yayoi - Miyuki describes Yayoi as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Yayoi also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Out of the 5 Cures, Miyuki and Yayoi resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions and get excited over the same things, ie coming up with a team signature pose/phrase. Midorikawa Nao - Miyuki admires Nao for her bravery and skill at sports, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Miyuki had a strong wish to get Nao to become Pretty Cure, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Cure March and joined the team. Aoki Reika - Miyuki respects Reika and thinks of her as a responsible, clever and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Reika became a Cure, and proclaimed that she really likes Reika. Candy - Candy lives with Miyuki and goes everywhere with her. Miyuki takes good care of Candy, and loves to brush and style her ears. Miyuki also respects Candy for always trying her best, even though things may not turn out well all the time. Candy, on the other hand, is closest to Miyuki, but gets a little worried about Cure Happy sometimes because of her clumsy nature. Cure Happy "Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!" "'キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！"' ''"Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī!" is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Happy has the power of Holy Light. She can jump very high to the sky, but she is always a problem to go back down after a jump, though she can fly. Her basic attack is Happy Shower. In the Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other precures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. She can also perform Special Protecting Shield with other Smile! ''Cures, and with Fu-Chan's power even bigger and powerful version of it. Appearance In her normal form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. When let down, it is shown to reach just past her shoulders. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink, long sleeved dress with a 2-tiered skirt of light and hot pink ruffles, a pink hoodie with yellow lining, white stockings with pink lining near the top, and pink sports shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a pink ruffled blouse, light blue trousers and dark pink high-heeled sandals. She wears her school uniform with a pink tie, and is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize her uniform with a sweater. As Cure Happy, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a pink heart, and the two angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In her Princess form, Cure Happy has a light pink gown over her normal superhero form with a multi coloured bow in the middle.Her hair is bigger and longer with the same golden tiara and angel wings at the side as the tiara mode. Etymology ''Hoshizora (星空) - 星 means "star" and 空 means "sky", coming together to become "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of "holy light". Miyuki (みゆき) - Miyuki has many meanings, but the one that relates to her Cure form is "beautiful happiness". In Episode 19, it was revealed that her parents gave her this name in hopes that she will always find happiness no matter what. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Happy says "kirakira", which, like "pikapika" (said by Cure Peace), is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "sparkle" in Japanese. *Miyuki is the only Smile! Cure whose real name does not contain a color name in it. *The name "Hoshizora" means starry sky. Meaningly she is the only leader that has no resemble in her Cure name. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to represent happiness, after Cure Passion. She is also the second to have a catchphrase involving happiness, after Cure Peach . *Miyuki is the second lead Cure to start out as a new girl at her school, after Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Other Cures or Cure-like characters that got their "new kid at school" moment were Hikari, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru, Urara, Kurumi, Setsuna and Ellen. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to have pink pigtails after Cure Melody of Suite Pretty Cure. She is the third leader to have pigtails overall after Cure Peach and Cure Melody . *She is the fifth Cure to have pink hair, following Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Passion (transformed only) from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Cure Melody (transformed only) from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Miyuki is the third leader to have yellow hair accessories with pink hair, after Nozomi and Tsubomi. *Cure Happy is the fourth lead Cure with no midriff-baring costume, following Cure Bloom/Bright, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom. *Miyuki is the second cure to first meet mascots by them falling on her head. the first being Tsubomi. *Miyuki is voiced by Fukuen Misato, who voiced Mijumaru (Oshawott in English Version) in Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes. Coincidentally, she is paired with Candy, who is voiced by Ōtani Ikue, who voiced Pikachu as well. *When she is surprised or happy/excited her pigtails go up, when she is sad/depressed or relieved they go down. *She seems to be the only Cure in Smile Pretty Cure that doesn't use her portions of her power in combat, as she seems to only ever use Happy Shower. *In the Smile! Pretty Cure Movie ''her third special form appears, ''Queen Form. Others are Tiara Mode ''and ''Princess Form. That means she is first Pretty Cure who has three Special forms in her own Season, without counting ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage ''or ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX-'' Movies. Gallery Official Profiles Cure Happy.PNG|Cure Happy/Hoshizora Miyuki Profile (Toei Animation) Happy.PNG|Cure Happy Profile (Toei Animation) curehappyprofile.jpg|Cure Happy Profile (TV Asahi) cure.happy.movprof.png|Cure Happy Movie Profile MiyukiSchool2.jpg|Miyuki in her school uniform 2 (Toei Animation) hoshizoramiyukischool.jpg|Miyuki in her school uniform 1 (TV Asahi) C1 3.jpg|Miyuki in casual clothes 1 MiyukiSummer.jpg|Miyuki in casual clothes 2 Princesshappy.jpg|Cure Happy Princess Form miyuki.movprof.png|Miyuki Movie Profile young.miyuki.movprof.png|Young Miyuki Movie Profile Chara_sm_chara_01.png|Cure Happy from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi newstagehappy.jpg|Cure Happy's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Anime Screenshots happybluray.jpg|Official screenshot of Cure Happy. Princess Happy.jpg|Official Endcard of Princess Happy. Curehappyfinishingpose.jpg|Cure Happy when finished transforming. gdfd.jpg|'Princess' Miyuki in the opening sequence. Miyukimeetscandy.jpg|Miyuki meets Candy for the first time. miyuki first henshin.jpg|Miyuki's first transformation. Tumblr lyw89zQxJt1qg7h6bo1 1280.jpg|Miyuki gaining her Smile Pact. miyuki transforming.png|Miyuki during her transformation. Happy2.png|Happy's rosy cheeks. Candymiyuki.jpg|Candy in Miyuki's body in episode 8. Miyukicandy.jpg|Miyuki in Candy's body in episode 8. Happycandy.jpg|Cure Candy happy.tiara.jpg|Cure Happy's Rainbow Tiara. Popmiyki.png|Pop accidentaly hits Miyuki again in episode 21. Miykiwish.png|Miyuki's wish in episode 21. Joker And Cure Happy.jpg|Happy with Joker in episode 22. Happysmashed.png|Cure Happy temporarily defeated. Miyuki Wet.jpg|Miyuki in Episode 13. Movie Screenshots Cure happy in precure all stars new stage.png|Cure Happy in the New Stage movie trailer. MiyukiAwe.jpg|Miyuki's reaction to the Suite Cures' transformation in the New Stage movie. CureHappyBadass.jpg|Happy during a fight scene in the New Stage movie. curehappynewstage.png|Cure Happy in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. Little miyuki smile movie.jpg|Young Miyuki in the Smile! movie. Happy smile movie.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy in Smile! movie. Others Masahirohappy.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Happy. miyuki coloring book.jpg|Miyuki's page on a Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. miyuki.coloring.png|Miyuki's page on another Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. happy coloring book.png|Happy's page on a Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. powerup happy card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess Happy. Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures